Doctor Who: Press Start
by EpicSonicPikachu
Summary: The Doctor lands in New York City, the day a new video game launches in America. But there is more to this video game than the Doctor and his new companion, Lucas Nathanson, knows about. Has or will havoc risen again? And will the Doctor and his strange new companion be able to stop it?


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Location: Grayskull Entertainment and Productions Headquarters; New York City/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Time: 0538 hours.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""And as you can see, this game is very addicting. So what do you think?" Ulysses Osborn, CEO of Grayskull Entertainment said to the 4 most important critics.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I love it! The graphics, the plot, and the objective." One critic said as he played on.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I second that." The second said, also playing.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I say the same thing." The third said, also playing.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""…This game is just like that other game, except without the Fus Doo Rah." The fourth one, Daniel Helios, complained.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Um, are you sure, Mr. Helios?" Mr. Osborn asked, raising his eyebrow trying to intimidate.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I'm sorry, Mr. Osborn, but I cannot do a good review of an original game knockoff, like this." Mr. Helios said, getting up, and putting on his coat.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh, I'm so sorry for wasting your time, Mr. Helios. Let me give you some compensation for your wasted time." Mr. Osborn said, leading his guest to the door. But instead of where he came in, he led him deeper into the building.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Where are you taking me?" Mr. Helios demanded uneasily.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Here we are." Mr. Osborn said, with a smile. "Restrain him."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Just then two medieval dressed henchmen walked and put Mr. Helios on a restraining table, which locked him in securely.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What?! What is this, Mr. Osborn?!" he shouted, struggling to get out.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It's your salvation or your doom. Whatever it's going to be, is your decision." Mr. Osborn sneered. "You should have agreed."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Get me out of this, now!" But it was too late; Mr. Osborn pressed a button, and waved at Mr. Helios, smiling like the devil himself. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A beam from above hit the critic and teleported him to another restraining table. But what was odd, this table was wooden, while the last one was made of metal.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Where am I?" Mr. Helios asked, frightened.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Haha, it depends. Art thou a friend, or a foe?" a regal voice, laughed, as he looked down on the critic. Mr. Helios looked up, and his eyes widened with horror.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""N-No… this can't be…" Mr. Helios stammered in disbelief.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Ah, a foe I see. My men, you may do to him what you will." The regal voice said, as he walked away, while many distorted voices said, "Yes your highness." evilly, going toward the table.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""W-Wait! Please! Don't do this to me!" All that could be heard were screams of pain and agony.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Matt Smithspan/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Brendon Cetinkayaspan/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Doctor Whospan/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Episode: Press Startspan/p 


End file.
